


Она приходит во сне

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: Джон возвращается, усталый и раздражённый, и обнаруживает девятилетнего Дина спящим на работе.





	Она приходит во сне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fever Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/474946) by sg2009. 



> Автор обложки la_Distance

Им достался серый номер.  
Покрывала на кроватях были серыми, шкафы в кухоньке были серыми и даже маленький холодильник.  
Дин подумал, что здесь ещё тоскливее, чем в тёмном зимнем дне снаружи. Тем более, с неисправным обогревателем. Который как-то неправильно сломался. Если бы в комнате было холодно, как на парковке, Дин прижал бы к себе мелкого, завернулся в ветхое серое одеяло, и они целый день просидели бы на кровати.  
Дину казалось, что они опять очутились в Миссисипи; по крайней мере, было так же жарко, душно и непереносимо, как прошлогодними летними ночами.  
Дин вытер пот со лба и опустил рычажок термостата до предела.  
Надо бы приоткрыть дверь, чтобы впустить свежий воздух и продышаться. Отец велел держать её запертой, но уже просто невозможно…  
Сэмми хмуро посмотрел на него. Он лежал на дальней кровати, свернувшись под двумя одеялами. Круглое личико было бледным и покрытым пятнами.  
— Мне холодно, Дин.  
Дин вздохнул.   
— Это потому что ты болеешь.  
Он сходил в кухонный уголок и налил сок в бокал. Оранжевый цвет засветился, как неон.  
— Пей, Сэмми.  
Малыш сморщился и замотал головой.  
— Сэм. Выпей.  
Братишка снова отказался. Он сел, скрестил руки на груди и не по-детски жёстко посмотрел на Дина, очень сильно напомнив взглядом отца. Дину стало не по себе, но раздражение вытеснило неловкость. Он был готов силой напоить мелкого. Сэм на мгновение растерялся, словно смог прочитать сердитые мысли, но сразу же опять насупился.  
— Ты меня не заставишь!  
— Как хочешь.  
Дин подошёл к раковине и бросил в неё стакан – немного сильнее, чем рассчитывал. Слух резанул звук разбитого стекла; сок плеснул на стол, на пол и на серый кафель. Дин понял, он был в шаге от того, чтобы отвесить Сэму подзатыльник.  
Он собрал осколки, вытер оранжевые пятна и оглянулся. Глаза братика были наполнены слезами, губы дрожали.  
— Хочу к папе!  
Дин с ногами влез на кровать и притянул Сэма к себе.  
— Где же я тебе его возьму…  
Малыш многообещающе засопел.  
— Пусть папа придёт! – он потёр лицо и заплакал. – Дин… хочу…  
Дин чувствовал себя слабым и опустошённым.  
— Сэмми…  
Ему было совестно за свой срыв. Конечно, Сэм был той ещё занозой в заднице, но сейчас мелкий болел и имел право на капризы. И папа отсутствовал уже три дня.  
Дин взъерошил лёгкие, давно не стриженые волосы брата.  
— Эй, хватит ныть. Папа сказал, что уходит всего на пару дней. Он сегодня вернётся.  
Сэм всхлипнул и ткнулся ему под мышку.  
— Ты по-прежнему мёрзнешь, чувак?  
— Потому что здесь холодно. А ты такой горячий…  
Дин вытер пот рукавом.  
— Здесь невыносимо жарко, Сэмми. И я не собираюсь добавлять температуру. Давай лучше почитаем ту книжку, что тебе так нравится. Про говорящего паука и жуткую свинью.  
— «Паутину Шарлотты»? – Сэм оживился. - Только читать буду я, а ты слушать. Я самый лучший читатель в садике.  
Дин вздохнул и встал, чтобы поднять регулятор до упора. Вернувшись, он обречённо сказал: «Валяй».  
Сэм улыбнулся и схватил книгу.

Дин проснулся посреди ночи.  
Он сразу огляделся в поисках брата. Тот лежал на другом краю кровати, открытая измятая книжка валялась между ними. А над Сэмом склонилась бледная полупрозрачная фигура, похожая на женский силуэт. Дин замер, стараясь не моргать. Он боялся - если на мгновение сомкнёт веки, она исчезнет. Сердце заколотилось так сильно, что ему стало не хватать воздуха.  
Дин и раньше видел, как она появляется над Сэмми. Четырежды. И всегда ночью, когда отец пропадал надолго, а братишка был расстроен или болен.  
Он отдавал себе отчёт, что должен рассказать об этом папе.  
Любое необычное существо, нависшее над Сэмом, однозначно попадало в список тех, на кого нужно охотиться. Но «охотиться» означало «убить». А Дин знал, знал, что в белом искристом мерцании появляется мама. Джон не терпел, когда старший сын вслух вспоминал о матери. Неужели он считал, будто Мэри может обратиться во что-то недоброе?

— Мама… - вырвалось у Дина прежде, чем он осознал, что делает.  
Колеблющийся силуэт растаял в воздухе.  
Дин скатился с кровати и бросился к Сэму. Тот спокойно спал, личико порозовело, губы были приоткрыты в еле заметной улыбке.  
Дин подоткнул одеяло вокруг брата и побрёл в ванную.  
Ему не понравилось то, что он увидел в зеркале – бледный, в пятнах, всклокоченный и испуганный. Было очень жарко, сильно болела голова.  
Он умылся холодной водой и взял детский тайленол из аптечки. Дин берёг лекарство для Сэмми, но тому, похоже, стало лучше.  
Он вытер глаза, пытаясь не заплакать, и налил в стакан воды. Просто здорово, что мама нашла способ проверять, в порядке ли Сэмми. Сам Дин явно недостаточно заботился о братишке, и Сэму иногда нужна была мама.   
Дин проглотил таблетки, выключил свет и направился к другой кровати, чтобы не тревожить Сэмми.  
Он взглянул на крепко спящего брата, втайне желая увидеть над ним зыбкий светящийся силуэт. Дин отчаянно мечтал, чтобы хоть раз мама появилась ради него. Но папа как-то сказал, что призраки подчиняются определённым правилам, которые не в силах изменить. Он говорил о мстительных духах, но, вероятно, и для других привидений существуют какие-то свои законы. Если мама могла приходить только к одному из своих детей, то справедливо, что она выбрала маленького Сэмми…  
Дин повернулся на бок и решил не сводить глаз с двери. Папа вот-вот придёт и всё будет хорошо.

* * *

Когда Дин проснулся, ему уже не было жарко. Было холодно, очень-очень холодно.  
Сэм сидел рядом, возя носом по книжке; губы беззвучно шевелились, повторяя прочитанные слова. Заметив, что брат уже не спит, Сэм просиял.  
Часы показывали два. Дин, мысленно упрекнув себя, с трудом поднялся; Сэмми давно пора кормить.  
— Да лежи ты, - гордо сказал Сэм. – Я сам сварил кашу.  
Дин хотел уточнить, что он кашу не варил, а просто залил хлопья молоком, но не стал портить настроение мелкому.  
— Ух, да ты совсем большой.  
Улыбка Сэма стала ещё шире. Он подтянул ногу и показал брату надетую кроссовку.  
— А ещё я сам завязал шнурки!  
Дин кивнул и тоже попробовал улыбнуться. Он завернулся в одеяло и опять лёг, пытаясь справиться с дрожью.   
— Сэмми…  
— Что?  
— Тебе приснилось что-нибудь странное?  
Сэм наморщил лоб, вспоминая.  
— Мне снилось, что я ел печенье, а красивая тётя пела мне песенку. А ещё там был волшебник. И большой синий пёс.  
— Ничего себе… - пробормотал Дин, кутаясь в одеяло.  
Сэм посерьёзнел.  
— Мне понравился этот сон, - он подтянул к себе книгу. – Я буду читать тебе, а ты спи, пока не поправишься. Я могу принести сок, если хочешь.  
Сэм начал читать, запинаясь почти на каждом слове. Под его монотонный голос Дин уплыл куда-то в серую мглу.

Кто-то грубо тряхнул Дина за плечо, вырывая из сна – раз, другой. Он сел на кровати, задыхаясь в панике. Что случилось? Где Сэмми?!  
— Дин, вставай. Сейчас же!  
Дин поднял глаза и выдохнул с облегчением – его разбудил отец. Позади папы стоял Сэм и уныло смотрел в сторону. Часы показывали одиннадцать вечера. Дин выпутался из одеял и слез с кровати. Комната опять наполнилась влажным зноем.  
— Папа… - сказал он и запнулся. От кожаной куртки исходил дымный запах – знакомый и успокаивающий. Дин потянулся, чтобы обнять отца, но тот удержал его, не позволяя приблизиться.  
— Папочка… Я так рад, что ты вернулся. Сэмми болел. И мне было…  
Дин не мог смотреть в раздражённое лицо Джона и опустил взгляд, путаясь в беспомощных словах.  
— Я… Папа, мне было пл…  
— Что? – перебил отец. - Тебе было плевать на брата? На уборку? Дин, я полагаюсь на тебя, когда в отлучке, а ты подводишь.  
Дин закусил нижнюю губу. Негодование в голосе отца было худшим из наказаний.  
— Да, сэр…  
— Посмотри на меня, - сказал Джон.  
Дин поднял голову, и его сердце дёрнулось не в такт – лицо папы было покрыто синяками, на щеке подсыхала глубокая царапина, глаза утопали в чёрных впадинах.  
— Ты не ранен?!  
Джон пропустил вопрос мимо ушей, лишь нахмурился ещё сильнее.  
— Самое важное правило, сын?  
Словно защищаясь, Дин обхватил себя руками.  
— Присматривать за Сэмми.  
— Тогда объясни, почему я обнаружил твоего пятилетнего брата одного, ночью, разгуливающего по парковке?  
Дин взглянул на Сэма, который перетаптывался с ноги на ногу в нетерпеливом желании вставить словечко.  
— Я же сказал, что ходил за льдом, - выпалил он.  
И правда, полное пластиковое ведёрко стояло на тумбочке.  
— Сэм, - предостерегающе произнёс Джон. Сэмми открыл рот, чтобы продолжить, но смолчал, увидев, как старший, давая ему знак, коротко мотнул головой.  
Дин повернулся к отцу.  
— Папа, - сказал он, - я не знал, что…  
— Ничего не хочу слышать! – резко оборвал его Джон. Он провёл рукой по бороде и закрыл глаза. Тяжёлое молчание длилось целую минуту. Дин чувствовал, что отец еле сдерживается, чтобы не выплеснуть свой гнев.  
Наконец Джон глубоко вздохнул и, глядя на сына сверху вниз, проговорил:  
— У меня и без ваших фокусов проблем хватает. Я принесу вещи из машины. Когда вернусь, - он обернулся к Сэму, - ты должен быть в постели. А ты, - сказал он старшему, - вымой раковину и стол. И вынеси этот чёртов мусор, наконец! Чем ты занимался всё это время, не понимаю. Потом ложись спать. – Джон направился к двери. – И не лезьте ко мне до завтра. Всё ясно?  
— Папа, прости…  
— Тебе ясно?  
— Так точно, сэр.  
Дин смотрел в спину уходящего отца, голова кружилась всё сильнее и подгибались ноги, будто ватные.  
Он побрёл в кухонный угол. Сэм топал следом.  
— Сэмми, ты слышал приказ. Ступай спать.  
— Я хочу помочь.  
Мокрые от пота волосы прилипли ко лбу, завесили глаза. Дин смахнул чёлку.  
— Ты уже помог мне ночью, - сердито сказал он.  
Сэм шмыгнул носом и вытер его рукавом.  
— Тебе было жарко, я пошёл за льдом. Ты же заботишься обо мне, почему я не могу?  
Дин взглянул на дверь, потом опять на Сэма. Взъерошенный малыш чуть не плакал, мордочка была красной и серьёзной.  
— Спасибо, Сэмми. – Веки почему-то защипало. Не от слёз, конечно, не от слёз. – Но ты не должен выходить на улицу, понимаешь? Ты ещё мал для таких прогулок.  
Сэм нахмурился.  
— Неправда! Я большой и могу помочь!  
Дин погладил его по голове и через силу улыбнулся.  
— Я справлюсь, чувак. А ты давай в постель, пока папа не вернулся.  
Сэм тоже посмотрел на входную дверь.  
— Он злой, кричал на меня. – Мелкий опять подозрительно засопел. – Лучше бы он не приходил.  
— Ты же так не думаешь, - Дин вздохнул и, развернув брата, подтолкнул его к кровати. – Иди спать. Пожалуйста.  
Сэм лёг и накрылся одеялом с головой.

Джон вернулся через несколько минут. Он молча выключил все лампы, оставив лишь кухонный светильник, и прошёл в ванную. Зашумел душ.  
Дин смочил тряпку и стал оттирать засохший апельсиновый сок. Ему приходилось делать усилие, чтобы разглядеть столешницу - всё расплывалось, а отражение лампочки больно резало глаза.  
Когда Джон вышел из ванной, Дин чистил раковину, что давалось ещё труднее.  
— Не возись долго.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
Дин снова смочил тряпку, не торопясь закрывать кран. Вода приятно холодила руки.  
Он мыл кафель над раковиной, слушая похрапывание отца и сопение Сэмми на другой кровати. И недоумевал: как они могут спать в такой жарище и духоте.  
Дин опять смахнул прилипшие ко лбу волосы. Ему казалось, он никогда не закончит уборку.  
Он наклонился, чтобы вытереть пол перед раковиной. Отдраенный линолеум был таким прохладным… Дин решил прилечь. Только на минутку… или на две… Пока станет не так жарко…

Восхитительно холодная рука коснулась его лба. Дин потянулся к ней всем своим раскалённым телом. С трудом открыв глаза, он увидел парящую над ним прозрачно-белую искристую фигуру.  
— Мама…  
Он протянул руку к неясным очертаниям дорогого лица.  
— Мамочка…  
Она спустилась к Дину, овевая его прохладой, как ласковый бриз, и указала на кровать Джона. Дин не мог сдержать слёзы.  
— Папа злится на меня, - прошептал он. – Приказал не беспокоить.  
Она опять кивнула в сторону Джона, настойчиво глядя на Дина.  
— Ладно.  
Он попытался сесть, но смог лишь приподняться и упал.  
— Я слишком устал… Прости… - выговорил он еле слышно.  
Её лицо затрепетало, исказившись от тревоги, и она снова дотронулась до Дина, пытаясь привести его в чувство.  
— Скажи что-нибудь, - попросил сын, ни на что не рассчитывая. Может быть, её молчание было условием прихода в мир живых?  
Мэри грустно улыбнулась и нагнулась, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.   
Она мерцала, растворяясь в ночном воздухе. Дин понял, что она уходит, может быть, навсегда. И его затрясло.  
— Мамочка, не бросай меня… пожалуйста…  
Она исчезла.  
И всё потемнело.

Кто-то опять притронулся к его голове. Дин старался открыть глаза, но безуспешно.  
— Мама…  
Он произнёс это настолько тихо, что почти не слышал себя. Тяжёлая рука дрогнула.  
— Проснись, сынок. Посмотри на меня.  
Пахло дешёвым мотельным мылом и чем-то дымным. Дин наконец-то смог увидеть склонившихся над ним Джона и Сэмми.  
— Папочка, с ним всё хорошо? – испуганно спросил малыш. – Та красивая тётя сказала, что он сильно болен, и велела тебя разбудить.  
Дин заметил недоумённый, озадаченный взгляд, который отец бросил на младшего.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Жарко…  
Кивнув, Джон подхватил Дина и отнёс его на кровать прежде, чем тот понял, что происходит.  
— Сэмми, возьми в ванной полотенце, заверни в него лёд и принеси сюда. - Дин услышал, как Сэм затопал прочь. - Мы собьём температуру.  
— Папа… Прости, я виноват…  
— Ш-ш-ш… - Отец смотрел на него как-то странно, словно ему было неловко, не по себе. – Всё хорошо.  
Пыхтя от усердия, Сэм притащил два скомканных полотенца. Одно Джон положил на лоб Дина.  
— Ты ещё сердишься?  
— Я злюсь не на тебя, - криво усмехнулся Джон.  
Дину ответ показался странным - на кого же тогда папа злится? Но обдумать его он не успел и переспросить тоже, накатила слабость, веки опустились сами собой.  
Спустя некоторое время он почувствовал, как папа сменил компресс, как братишка влез на кровать, сладко зевая.  
— Можно, я ему почитаю?  
— Давай завтра, Сэмми, - негромко сказал Джон и погладил Дина по руке. – Спите, мальчики. Я подежурю.  
Сэм влез к брату под одеяло, прижался к горячему боку и тут же засопел.  
— Прости меня… - услышал Дин шёпот отца, но не понял, почему тот извиняется.


End file.
